Le Secret
by Didou27
Summary: suite de Du rêve à la réalité


Le secret

Le secret

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Princeton. Alors que l'avion atterrissait, Allison réalisa quelque chose.

C : Euh… Je n'ai plus d'appartement…

House se tourna vers elle avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

H : Tu n'as qu'à t'installer chez moi.

C : Tu es sûr ? Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'on est ensemble…

H : Je sais, mais tu oublies que je sais aussi que ça va marcher, je l'ai vu.

C : Si tu le dis…

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de l'homme. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà l'appartement. Arrivé à la chambre, elle se figea. Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la pièce.

H : Euh… C'est un peu en désordre, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça et te faire une place.

Elle lui sourit et alors qu'il commençait à ranger la chambre, elle se dirigea vers le salon, s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la télé.

Deux heures plus tard, il pénétra enfin dans le salon et trouva la jeune femme endormie. Silencieusement, il s'installa dans le fauteuil et la regarda dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se réveilla et croisa son regard.

C : Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

H : Non, je viens juste de finir de ranger. Je t'ai fait de la place si tu veux aller ranger tes affaires.

C : J'y vais. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

H : Je vais aller à l'hôpital, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter et je ne veux pas que Cuddy fasse une crise cardiaque, quoique Wilson apprécierait de lui faire un massage cardiaque mais bon passons.

Elle ignora la fin de sa phrase.

C : Et qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire ?

H : Que tu es à Los Angeles et que tu réfléchis à ma proposition de revenir.

C : Tu ne vas pas leur dire pour nous ?

H : Non, sauf si tu le veux vraiment, mais je pense que si tu arrivais à l'hôpital dans deux jours en disant que tu acceptes ma proposition et si on fait attention, ils ne se rendront compte de rien.

C : Ca me va, j'avais peur que tu veuilles le leur dire.

H : Pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

Sur ces mots ils se levèrent, échangèrent un tendre baiser et chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations.

Cameron alla dans la chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires, alors que House prenait sa moto et se rendait à l'hôpital.

Quand elle eut finit, elle s'attaqua au grand nettoyage de l'appartement, on aurait dit que personne n'avait fait le ménage depuis très longtemps, connaissant son amant, elle se dit qu'il était fort probable que jamais il n'avait été fait.

House, quand à lui, était directement allé dans son bureau sans prévenir personne qu'il était de retour. Hélas, son répit fut de courte durée, à peine dix minutes après son arrivée, Cuddy et Wilson pénétraient dans son bureau.

Cu : Où étiez vous passé ?

H : Bonjour à vous aussi Cuddy. Pour répondre à votre question j'étais à Los Angeles.

W : Je le savais. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, je vous l'avais dit.

Cu : Et comment ça s'est passé ? Elle revient ?

H : Je ne sais pas, quand je suis partit, elle réfléchissait.

W : Et comment ça va toi ?

H : Très bien et toi ?

W : House, c'est pas drôle, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

H : Ca va mieux.

Wilson et Cuddy échangèrent un regard et, sans ajouter un mot, ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs.

House resta seul dans le sien, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez lui.

C : Allo ?

H : C'est moi.

C : Ca s'est bien passé avec Cuddy ?

H : Parfaitement, elle n'a pas marché, elle a courut.

C : Et tu appelais pour… ?

H : Oh, rien, tu me manquais.

C : Toi aussi tu me manques, tu as bientôt fini ?

H : J'en ai encore pour une heure, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop toute seule ?

C : Oh non ! Je suis entrain de faire le grand ménage, ça en avait bien besoin…

H : Je vois… Je ne suis pas trop porté sur le ménage, mais j'imagine que tu vas le découvrir par toi-même.

C : Au fait, j'ai vu que tu avais caché de la Vicodine dans tout l'appartement, j'ai trouvé une réserve suffisante pour au moins deux ans.

H : Je suis très prévoyant, on ne sait jamais…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment là, Chase et Foreman entrèrent dans la salle de diagnostic adjacente au bureau de House, en entendant leur patron rire, ils se figèrent et firent le moins de bruit possible, pour découvrir pourquoi il riait, et surtout qui le faisait rire.

House ne les avaient pas vu, il était concentré sur sa conversation.

C : Bon il faut que je te laisse, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

H : OK, je rentre le plus vite possible.

C : Fait attention je n'ai pas envi de te perdre.

H : Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, je ferai attention, promis.

Il raccrocha, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres.

Dans la pièce voisine, Chase et Foreman échangeaient un regard incrédule. A qui pouvait bien parler House ? Ce n'était pas une call girl, visiblement, il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais qui ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler à personne comme ça, sauf peut être à sa mère, mais qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ici ? Alors qu'ils étaient dans leurs réflexions, ils virent passer Wilson dans le couloir, il se dirigeait vers le bureau de House. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et l'interceptèrent avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le bureau de son ami.

W : Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Ch : Chut ! Venez.

Ils l'entraînèrent à l'écart.

W : Bon vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?

Ch : On a surprit une conversation de House, vous savez si sa mère est en ville ?

W : Euh… Non, pas que je sache, mais pourquoi ?

F : Et bien, il avait un ton vraiment bizarre quand il parlait.

W : Comment ça bizarre ?

F : Il était… gentil.

Wilson le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. House, gentil ?

W : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Ch : Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a demandé si sa mère était là, c'est la seule personne à qui il parle gentiment, en plus, il a dit qu'il rentrerait le plus vite possible donc, la personne à qui il parlait était chez lui.

W : Etrange en effet, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Ils se séparèrent, Chase et Foreman, partirent à la clinique et Wilson alla rejoindre House.

H : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

W : Tu veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?

H : Non.

W : Pourquoi tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

H : Oui.

W : Et je peux savoir quoi ?

H : Non.

W : Très bien.

Il quitta le bureau de son ami et se dirigea vers celui de Cuddy.

W : House est bizarre.

Cu : Euh… C'est House, il est toujours bizarre.

W : Non, mais là c'est plus que d'habitude.

Cu : On a un problème alors, racontez moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il lui raconta la conversation surprise par Chase et Foreman, puis sa discussion avec House. Cuddy resta perplexe.

Cu : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais connaissant House, je ne pense pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter.

W : C'est quand même étrange, d'après ce que m'ont dit Chase et Foreman, il était vraiment très gentil.

Cu : Vous croyez que sa mère est ici ?

W : Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée. Pourquoi vous pensez à quelque chose ?

Cu : Et s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Wilson la regarda avec de grand yeux, comment pouvait elle imaginé que House puisse avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ? C'était House, la seule femme qui avait pu le supporter un certain temps c'était Stacy, mais elle avait fini par le quitter.

Il lui fit part de ses réflexions, mais ne sachant que répondre, ils se séparèrent chacun réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait changer ainsi leur ami.

Alors que Wilson rejoignait son bureau il constata que House n'était plus dans le sien, il changea de direction et parti vers le parking, une fois arrivé, il constata de la moto de son ami avait disparu. Il était parti. Wilson décida que pour cette fois, il pouvait laisser son ami tranquille, mais il découvrirait un jour ou l'autre ce qui se passait. Il alla récupérer ses affaires et rentra chez lui.

Après la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Wilson, House avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. En quittant l'hôpital, il avait croisé le regard perplexe de ses employés.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il hésita, décidément, depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus sûr de lui, cette femme le changeait, mais il aimait ça. Après quelques secondes, il entra dans son appartement.

Il s'était préparé à tout sauf à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu son appartement aussi propre, il ne le reconnaissait plus, plus rien ne traînait sur le sol, tout était à sa place. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être chez lui. Alors qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard, Allison sorti de la cuisine. Elle vit le désarroi dans le regard de House, peut être n'avait elle pas eut une si bonne idée que ça. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, House, découvrit au fond de lui que peu importait l'endroit où il se trouvait, tant qu'elle serait avec lui, il serait chez lui. Elle déchiffra sa pensée dans ses yeux et fut rassurée quand il lui sourit. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et s'approcha de lui. Quand elle fut près de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le nez.

C : Le repas est prêt. Tu as faim ?

H : Toujours.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent tout en parlant. House lui raconta comment Wilson avait essayé de s'incruster chez lui ce soir. Elle rit de la façon dont il s'était débarrassé de lui, mais s'inquiéta aussi du fait que Wilson allait se rendre compte que House lui interdisait de venir chez lui. Son compagnon l'assura qu'il se chargerait de Wilson. Après le repas, ils allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur la canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher. Pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour dans un lit, leur lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand le réveil de House sonna, il se dégagea lentement des bras de Cameron qui le retenait, mais alors qu'il allait se lever, elle le ramena vers elle.

C : Reste encore un peu.

H : Mais je vais être en retard.

C : Et alors ?

Il lui sourit et se réinstalla dans les draps à ses côtés. Elle se lova dans ses bras et ils restèrent dans cette position, chacun savourant le contact de l'autre.

H : Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

C : Je sais.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

H : Cuddy va me tuer.

C : Vas y.

A contre cœur, il se leva et alla se préparer. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Allison avait préparé le café, elle lui tendit une tasse.

H : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

C : Je ne sais pas, je vais peut être aller faire des courses. Et toi ?

H : Je vais essayer de me cacher sur le toit pour éviter les consultations, Cuddy ne pensera jamais à me chercher là haut.

Elle le regarda en souriant, c'était tellement lui.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, Cuddy se jeta sur lui.

Cu : House, vous avez deux heures de retard.

H : Panne d'oreiller, de cafetière et de moto.

Cu : Je vais faire semblant de vous croire. Vous avez un patient salle 1.

H : Mais je ne suis pas encore passé dire bonjour a Chase, comment croyez vous qu'il va réagir si je n'y vais pas ?

Cu : House…

Elle lui mit le dossier dans les mains en lui montrant la salle d'examen d'un geste autoritaire. Résigné il se dirigea vers la pièce de torture. Quand il y pénétra, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'arriver une heure plus tard, quelqu'un aurait pris son patient. En effet, une femme hystérique parcourait la pièce de long en large alors qu'un jeune garçon était assis sur la table d'examen.

H : Je suis le docteur House.

Femme : Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on attend. Mon fils est malade.

H : C'est vrai ? Je croyais que vous étiez venu pour la déco.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

H : D'après ce que je vois dans le dossier, …

Femme : Dylan.

H : C'est ça, Dylan a le nez qui coule.

Femme : Oui, ça dure depuis une semaine.

Sans même regarder l'enfant, il attrapa son ordonnancier et commença à écrire, quelques secondes plus tard, il tendit une feuille à la mère.

Femme : Vous ne l'auscultez pas ?

H : Je ne veux pas attraper ce qu'il a. Vous savez que votre fils est malade ?

Femme : Mais…

H : C'est un rhume, rien de grave.

Sur ces mots et devant le regard incrédule de la femme, il sorti de la pièce et les laissa seuls.  
Quand il franchit la porte il parcourut le hall du regard, il ne vit Cuddy nulle part, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton toit. Une fois à destination, il s'installa sur le muret et regarda le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, aux consultations, Cuddy cherchait partout le docteur House. Elle avait recruté Chase, Foreman et Wilson pour le chercher, elle n'en revenait pas comment avait il put disparaître, elle s'était absentée cinq minutes et il en avait profité pour se faire la belle. Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de surface, chacun prenant un étage. Au bout d'une heure, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, personne ne l'avait retrouvé, ils avaient tout fouillé, toutes les chambres, tous les placards à balais, ils avaient passé l'hôpital au peigne fin, rien. Alors qu'ils désespéraient, une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

C : Vous avez cherché sur le toit ?

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la nouvelle venue. Chacun affichait un degré de surprise différent.

Ch : Cameron, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

C : Et bien, j'ai réfléchit à la proposition de House, et j'ai décidé de revenir. Enfin, si vous voulez bien de moi.

Cu : Bien sûr, que vous pouvez revenir.

W : C'est quoi cette histoire de toit ?

C : Vous cherchez bien House ?

W : Oui.

C : Allez voir sur le toit.

Cu : Le toit, mais bien sûr pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt c'est tellement évident.

Cuddy et Wilson prirent un ascenseur pour monter rejoindre House sur le toit. Une fois devant la porte ils l'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant sursauter House qui ne s'attendait pas à être découvert si tôt.

Cu : Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous avez des consultations à faire et ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche partout.

H : Je prenais l'air.

Cu : Allez tout de suite voir vos patients.

H : Mais ils sont malades, j'ai pas envi d'attraper ce qu'ils ont. Et en plus c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

Cu : House…

Il se leva péniblement et pris la direction de l'ascenseur où il fut rejoint par Cuddy et Wilson.

H : Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

W : On a été aidé.

H : Par qui ?

W : Cameron.

H : Quoi ? Elle est là ?

Cu : Elle vient juste d'arriver.

Changeant ses plants, il appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage pour se rendre à son bureau.

Cu : Non, non, non, vous ne pourrez la voir que quand vos heures de consultations seront faites.

H : Vous êtes diabolique.

Cu : Je sais.

Il lui restait deux heures de consultation à faire pour la journée, il s'y rendit au grand malheur des patients, il n'avait pas mangé et en plus Cameron attendait dans son bureau, il était d'une humeur de chien. Il sortit de la salle d'examen et se dirigea vers son bureau. Quand il entra dans celui-ci, il découvrit Cameron en grande conversation avec Chase, Foreman et Wilson. Il passa la tête par la porte.

H : Cameron, dans mon bureau.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre son patron, il avait tiré les rideaux pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, il la prit dans se bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, d'abord surprise, elle y répondit promptement. Quand ils mirent un terme à leur baiser, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C : On ne devrait pas faire ça ici.

H : Je sais mais j'en avais envi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils séparèrent complètement, House alla s'installer derrière son bureau et Cameron prit place face à lui.

H : Pourquoi es tu là ?

C : Je m'ennuyais à la maison alors j'ai voulu revenir.

H : Et tu as dit à Cuddy où me trouver.

C : La pauvre, elle courait de partout pour te trouver, elle était dans tous ces états, je n'ai pas eut le cœur de la laisser dans l'ignorance, en plus si elle m'avait vu, elle m'aurait obligé à te chercher.

H : Bon sa va. Vous avez parlé ?

C : Oui, elle accepte de me reprendre, je commence demain.

H : Mais, au fait comment tu es venu ?

C : J'ai acheté une voiture, je me suis dit que si on nous voyait arriver ensemble tous les matins, ça paraîtrait bizarre.

H : Tu as bien fait.

C : Si on allait rejoindre les autres, ils vont finir par se demander ce qu'on est entrain de faire.

Il lui lança un regard espiègle, se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

H : Il ne faudrait pas les décevoir.

C : Non.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et, alors que leurs mains se mettaient en mouvement, elle le repoussa.

C : Greg, non, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, avec les autres à côté.

H : Et pourquoi ?

C : Parce qu'on avait dit qu'on garderait tout ça secret aussi longtemps que possible. Et je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas très discrets quand on fait l'amour, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

H : Hum, oui. Je me demande qui à bien put appeler la police.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, se séparèrent après un tendre baiser et entrèrent dans la pièce où les attendaient le reste de l'équipe.

H : Bien docteur Cameron, vous pouvez y aller, vous reprenez votre service demain matin.

C : D'accord, à demain alors.

Elle sorti de la pièce et laissa ses collègues seuls. House n'échangea pas un regard avec ses employés et repartit dans son bureau.

Dans l'autre pièce, les trois hommes se regardaient, puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils sortirent de la salle de diagnostic. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir pour discuter.

Ch : Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'ils se sont dit ?

W : J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ils se tournèrent vers Foreman qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

F : Moi j'en ai rien a faire de ce qu'ils se sont dit. Ca ne me regarde pas et tant que House fait son travail il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut en dehors.

Ch : Mais tu n'es même pas un peu curieux ?

F : Non.

Sur ces mots, il partit laissant les deux médecins seuls.

Ch : Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

W : Il en a peut être vraiment rien a faire de ce que fait House en dehors du travail.

Ch : Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

W : Je ne sais plus quoi penser, il a changé depuis son coma et je n'arrive plus à le cerner.

Ch : Mais vous pensez qu'il à quelqu'un dans sa vie.

W : Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une femme peut arriver à le supporter.

Ch : Stacy y est arrivé et Cameron aussi alors…

W : Quoi ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas…

Ch : Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il est allé la rejoindre et elle est revenue.

W : Non, c'est pas le genre de House.

Ch : Il l'a déjà fait rappelez vous, il a accepté un dîner en tête à tête pour qu'elle revienne et vous avez dit qu'il avait changé depuis son coma. Pourquoi n'aurait elle pas profité de cette soudaine faiblesse ?

W : Ce n'est pas son genre c'est tout, c'est vrai qu'elle en a profité par le passé, mais elle a vu qui il était et je crois qu'elle en a fini avec lui. D'ailleurs, n'a-t-elle pas eut une aventure avec vous ?

Ch : Si, mais combien de fois, je l'ai entendu dire son nom dans son sommeil, je n'ai jamais rien dit, mais je sais que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté.

W : Je suis désolé Chase, je ne savais pas.

Ch : C'est rien, mais je pense qu'une seule chose aurait put la faire revenir.

W : Je ne sais pas…

Après un long silence, ils se séparèrent chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Chase était persuadé que la personne à qui parlait House la veille était Cameron. Wilson, de son coté, n'arrivait pas à croire que Cameron ait put mettre le grappin sur House. Il était invivable, comment pouvait elle espérer arriver à le supporter ? Ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy.

W : Vous croyez que House et Cameron sont ensemble ?

Cu : Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non.

W : Mais pourtant…

Cu : Je ne veux pas y croire.

W : Mais pourquoi serait elle revenue alors ?

Cu : Elle m'a dit que ses amis lui manquaient, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'acclimater à l'ambiance de Los Angeles.

W : Pourquoi pas, mais le coup de fil de House hier, vous en faites quoi ?

Cu : C'était peut être sa mère. Franchement je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensemble, ils sont trop différents, House n'aime personne.

W : Vous avez peut être raison.

Les jours passèrent, la vie de House était rythmée par Allison, il ne vivait que pour elle. Le matin, ils partaient ensemble, lui avec sa moto, elle en voiture, au milieu du trajet, House changeait d'itinéraire pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas ensemble à l'hôpital. Une fois à destination, elle allait rejoindre ses deux collègues tandis que House allait voir Wilson. Puis la journée se passait sous l'œil scrutateur de Chase, Foreman, Wilson et même Cuddy. House avait changé, et tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi. House et Cameron s'arrangeaient pour être ensemble le plus souvent possible pendant la journée sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs amis, ainsi, quand il envoyait Cameron au labo pour faire des analyses, il s'arrangeait pour que Chase et Foreman ne soient pas dans l'hôpital et il partait la rejoindre. Ils n'avaient jamais franchit la limite dans leurs échanges sur leur lieu de travail, ils se frôlaient, quand ils étaient sûr d'être seuls, ils échangeaient un baiser, mais rien de plus. A la fin de la journée, Cameron rentrait à la maison et House la rejoignait plus tard. Il devait faire face aux interrogations de Wilson qui voulait savoir pourquoi House lui interdisait son appartement, à plusieurs reprises il était venu chez lui mais chaque fois il avait été éconduit par son ami. Après avoir passé l'interrogatoire de Wilson, il rentrait chez lui pour retrouver Allison et passer la soirée avec elle. Sa vie était réglée comme un métronome mais, un soir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, les choses changèrent.

H : Allison c'est moi.

C : …

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, elle était là, ses affaires étaient posées sur le canapé. Il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, lentement il s'approcha.

H : Allison ?

C : Je suis là, entre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit Cameron assise sur les toilettes, le regard plongé dans le vide, un sourire sur les lèvres.

H : Allison, ça va ?

C : Hein ? Quoi ?

H : Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est qui se passe ?

Elle leva le regard vers lui ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

H : Allison dit moi ce qui se passe.

C : Je suis enceinte.

Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

H : Que… Quoi ?

C : Je suis enceinte.

Alors qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras, elle savait à quoi il pensait : Esther. Elle lui avait promis qu'ils auraient un enfant ensemble, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapide.

H : Mais comment, on a fait attention.

C : Oui, sauf la première fois, a Los Angeles.

Il releva la tête, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'elle se lovait dans ses bras, elle se raidit.

H : Qu'est qu'il y a ?

C : Comment on va expliquer ça aux autres ?

H : Expliquer quoi ?

C : Je ne sais pas si tu es au courrant mais quand une femme est enceinte, ça se voit. Comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir quand je vais commencer à grossir ?

H : On avisera à ce moment là.

C : Greg, tu réalises que dans moins d'un mois ça va commencer à se voir ? Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour expliquer cette grossesse.

H : On pourrait tout simplement leur dire, tu ne crois pas ? J'en ai assez de me cacher et je sais que je vais devenir infernal avec tous ceux qui vont t'approcher pendant les six prochains mois. Alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux leur dire avant qu'ils ne le découvrent tous seuls.

C : Je ne veux pas.

H : Mais pourquoi, sa fait presque trois mois qu'on est ensemble et tout se passe bien, tu attends notre bébé, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ? J'en peux plus des questions de Wilson et de Cuddy, ça devient invivable.

C : Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes, Chase et Foreman ne font que me poser des questions, ils veulent venir voir mon nouvel appartement mais je ne peux pas leur dire que je vis avec toi alors je repousse le plus possible. Mais je ne veux pas leur dire, pas encore.

H : D'accord, mais quand la situation deviendra trop problématique et que je t'interdirais de voir les patients, Cuddy va me poser des questions et je lui dirai la vérité.

C : D'accord. Mais en attendant, j'ai eut une aventure à Los Angeles, je suis tombé enceinte par accident mais je veux garder le bébé. Ca te va comme explication ?

H : Il faudra bien, mais, c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi et parce que je t'aime.

Tous deux se figèrent, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots, en trois mois il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire, pourtant il venait de le faire. C'était sorti spontanément, en réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que c'était le moment idéal pour cette déclaration.

De son coté, Cameron ne bougeait pas, elle avait attendu avec impatience ce moment et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, elle ne réagissait pas, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait rêvé que ces mots sortent de sa bouche depuis trois ans et maintenant qu'il les avait dit, elle restait sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte.

H : Allison, ça va ?

C : Je… Oui, excuse moi, c'est juste que ne m'attendais pas…

H : Oh…

C : Non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise.

H : Je comprends.

Il se retourna et parti en direction du salon, alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la pièce, elle l'interpella.

C : Greg !

H : Quoi ?

C : Je t'aime.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement quand on sonna à la porte. Echangeant un regard intrigué, ils se séparèrent et pendant que House allait voir qui était l'importun, elle alla dans la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour entendre ce qui se passait sur le palier.

Greg ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wilson.

H : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

W : Rien.

Sans attendre que son ami le mette dehors, il força le passage et s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

H : Wilson, sort immédiatement.

W : Non, j'en ai assez que tu me mettes dehors chaque fois que je viens te voir, on est amis, tu n'as rien à me cacher.

H : Mais je ne cache rien, je veux être seul c'est tout, tu devrais comprendre.

W : Ca fait trois mois que tu veux être seul, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase un bruit étouffé lui parvint de la chambre. En effet, alors qu'elle cherchait une position plus confortable, le pied de Cameron avait heurté un meuble et un juron lui avait échappé.

Intrigué Wilson se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, celui-ci tenta de s'interposer mais James fut plus rapide et pénétra dans la chambre. Il se figea.

H : James, je vais t'expliquer…

W : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre ? Tu as fait le ménage ?

H : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il poussa son ami et pénétra à son tour dans la chambre, elle était vide. Intrigué, il fit le tour de la chambre regardant sous le lit, dans les penderies, derrière les rideaux. Wilson ne le quittait pas des yeux, intrigué par l'attitude de son ami.

W : Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

H : Rien, rien. Viens on retourne dans le salon.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, House lançait des regards dans toutes les directions, cherchant où Cameron avait bien pu se cacher.

W : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu vas me dire ce qui se passa ici ?

Du coin de l'œil, il surprit un mouvement, il se retourna juste au moment où Cameron retournait dans la chambre.

W : Je le savais. Je savais que vous étiez ensemble, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

C : Ecoutez, c'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

W : Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

C : Pour être franche je ne sais pas trop, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne voulais pas que les autres soient au courant du fait que je revienne uniquement pour être avec l'homme que j'aime.

W : Et toi pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

H : Pour respecter la volonté de la femme que j'aime.

Le regard de Wilson, passa de Cameron à House, il n'en revenait pas.

H : Mais de toute façon, tu l'aurais su dans quelques semaines.

W : Comment ça ?

C : Je suis enceinte.

Wilson resta sans voix, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que House et Cameron étaient ensemble et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. House, papa, il payerait rien que pour voir ça.

H : La version officielle est qu'Allison a eut une aventure quand elle était à Los Angeles.

W : Mais pourquoi tout ce secret autour de votre histoire ? Je ne comprends pas, personne ne vous jugerait alors que là, tout le monde cherche à savoir ce qui se passe. Et quand le bébé va arriver, comment vous allez faire ?

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard troublé.

C : Ecoutez, pour l'instant vous êtes le seul au courrant, je vous en pris ne dites rien à personne et surtout pas à Cuddy, elle va nous séparer si vous lui dites, une fois que le bébé sera là, tout le monde saura déjà que c'est Greg qui en est le père.

H : On a tout prévu James, sauf peut être que tu le découvre si tôt, mais c'est mieux que tu le saches, on ne sera plus obligé de se cacher tout le temps. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras revenir t'incruster chez moi.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire candide et invita son ami à se joindre à eux pour le dîner.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une conversation fit dresser l'oreille à House.

Ch : Tu trouves pas que Cameron à grossit depuis quelques jours ?

F : Je ne sais pas, remarque que je ne la regarde pas comme toi…

Ch : Que… Quoi ? Mais non tu sais bien que c'est fini depuis longtemps entre nous.

F : Si tu le dis…

Foreman disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital laissant Chase les yeux rivés sur Cameron. Quand enfin il détacha son regard de la jeune femme il croisa celui inquisiteur de son patron. Ne tenant pas à l'affronter, il disparut à la suite de Foreman. House quand à lui avait tourné son regard vers Allison, elle était en grande conversation avec Wilson dans la salle de diagnostic, il remarqua qu'en effet, elle avait prit un peu de poids depuis quelques temps, sa grossesse ne resterait pas secrète bien longtemps, leur relation non plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Cuddy se poster derrière lui. Suivant son regard, la directrice de l'hôpital découvrit ce que contemplait House.

Cu : Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?

H : Hein ??

Cu : Je vous demande si vous aimez ce que vous voyez.

Elle indiqua le couple entrain de discuter d'un mouvement de tête.

H : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Cu : J'ai surpris une conversation entre Chase et Foreman.

H : Et… ?

Cu : Ils pensent que Cameron est enceinte.

H : Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Elle est majeure et vaccinée.

Cu : Je pensais que vous seriez peut être au courant.

H : Et pourquoi voulez vous que je sois au courant de la vie privée de Sainte Cameron, enfin pas si sainte que ça apparemment. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur elle allez lui parler et laissez moi tranquille.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner laissant Cuddy seule à contempler les deux docteurs.

Cette histoire commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, House savait quelque chose, elle pariait que Wilson devait aussi être au courant, elle attendit que Cameron quitte la pièce pour rejoindre Wilson et lui tirer les vers du nez, il était moins coriace que House.

Cu : Wilson, attendez !

W : Cuddy, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Cu : Cameron est enceinte.

W : Que… Quoi ?

Cu : Je pense que Cameron est enceinte et les jeunes le pensent aussi, je sais que House est au courant donc j'en déduis que vous aussi et je veux savoir si je dois prendre des dispositions pour gérer cette situation.

W : Je ne suis au courant de rien, et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous dirais rien. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose allez lui demander directement.

Sans ajouter un mot, il disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital laissant Cuddy perplexe. Décidément, House déteignait de plus en plus sur ses collègues de travail, cela pourrait devenir gênant au fil du temps. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla trouver Cameron.

Cu : Cameron, je peux vous parler ?

C : Bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent autour de la table.

Cu : Ecoutez, depuis quelques semaines, je vous trouve étrange.

C : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Cu : Je vais aller droit au but, êtes vous enceinte ?

C : Oui.

Cu : Et qui est le père ?

Elle avait redouté cette question depuis le moment où elle avait découvert la nouvelle, elle avait tout prévu dans cette éventualité, mais maintenant qu'on lui posait la question en face, elle ne savait pas comment y répondre, bien sûr son histoire d'aventure à Los Angeles était prête mais elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir l'utiliser. D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas prendre la responsabilité d'annoncer qui était le véritable père de cet enfant sans l'avoir consulté avant.

Elle hésita.

C : …

Cu : Je vois, vous ne voulez pas le dire. Dans ce cas, je vous interdis de revenir travailler tant que je ne saurais pas qui c'est.

C : Mais… Pourquoi, c'est mon droit de ne pas vouloir dire qui est le père de mon enfant, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Cu : Si ça me regarde si, comme je le pense, le père à un rapport avec cet hôpital.

Cameron resta muette devant la déclaration de sa patronne, elle savait mais lui laissait le choix de l'annoncer elle-même. Cuddy quitta la pièce, laissant Cameron perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes après qu'elle fut partie, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant la place à House qui venait voir comment s'était passé la conversation avec Cuddy. Il s'approcha de Cameron par derrière et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de le jeune femme. A ce contact elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

H : Allison, calme toi c'est moi.

C : Oh, Greg, tu m'as fait peur.

H : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Cuddy ?

C : Et bien, elle sait que je suis enceinte et je pense qu'elle sait aussi que c'est toit le père.

H : Elle sait ! Mais comment tu ne lui as pas raconté cette histoire sur Los Angeles ?

C : C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais au dernier moment, quand elle m'a posé la question, je n'ai pas put, je suis désolée, on avait tout si bien préparé et j'ai tout gâché.

H : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as rien gâché, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

C : Rien, je suis resté là comme ça devant elle et je n'ai rien put dire.

H : Et comment elle a réagit ?

C : Elle m'a interdit de revenir travailler tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit qui est le père de mon enfant. Je suis désolée.

H : Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je vais aller la voir, elle se souviendra longtemps de cette petite entrevue et réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'elle voudra te faire chanter.

C : Mais Greg, si tu y vas, ça va se savoir dans tout l'hôpital, je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter.

H : Ecoutes Allison, je crois qu'on est arrivé à un point où on ne peut plus rien faire, il faut dire la vérité, c'est juste un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Sur ces mots, il la fit lever et l'embrassa langoureusement sans se préoccuper que quelqu'un les voit. Quand il sentit que la jeune femme s'était calmée, il la laissa dans la salle et parti voir son patron.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il pénétra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper, Cuddy leva la tête vers lui dans un sursaut.

Cu : House ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?

H : Je viens vous dire que je suis le père de l'enfant de Cameron.

Cu : Je le savais !!

H : Très bien, alors maintenant que vous en avez la confirmation je vous interdit de vous approcher de Cameron et de la tourmenter. Je ne vous laisserais pas lui gâcher la vie parce que c'est à elle que j'ai fait un enfant et pas à vous.

Cu : House ! Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça, je suis toujours votre patron et vous me devez le respect.

H : Le respect ! Et c'était faire preuve de respect envers Allison que de lui poser un ultimatum pour savoir qui lui avait fait un enfant ?

Cu : Je devais le savoir, il faut que je la change de service, vous savez qu'elle ne peut plus travailler avec vous si vous êtes ensemble.

H : Il est hors de question je vous nous sépariez.

Cu : House, vous n'êtes pas objectif, si vous êtes son patron elle sera avantagée par rapport aux autres et puis, elle ne doit plus être en contact avec les maladies contagieuses.

H : Je vous répète qu'il est hors de question qu'elle change de service, quand aux maladies contagieuses, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne s'en approche pas, vous me prenez pour un imbécile, vous croyez que je vais risquer la vie de la femme que j'aime et de mon enfant.

Cu : Je vois que je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis.

H : Non.

Cu : Très bien, je la laisse avec vous, mais elle est sous votre responsabilité.

H : Très bien.

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau, un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme. La femme qu'il aimait et son enfant, décidément House avait bien changé en quelques mois.

De son coté, House était allé voir Allison pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il la trouva à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé.

H : C'est bon.

C : Quoi ?

H : C'est bon je suis allé voir Cuddy et elle est d'accord pour que tu restes, par contre j'ai été obligé de lui dire pour nous.

C : Oh et comment elle a réagit ?

H : Elle voulait te changer de service mais finalement elle y a renoncé.

C : Comment tu as fait ?

H : Je lui ai dit que je ne risquerais pas la vie de la femme que j'aime et de mon enfant. Mais la contrepartie c'est que tu es sous ma responsabilité et que je serais le seul à décider quand tu devras arrêter de travailler.

C : Merci.

H : Mais de rien mon amour.

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il arborait un grand sourire, le lui rendant elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle reprit la parole.

C : Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

H : Rien, je vais juste prendre soin de ma petite femme et de mon bébé.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, il déposa ses mains sur le ventre qui s'arrondissait de sa compagne. Bientôt, les mains de la jeune femme virent rejoindre celle de l'homme et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard puis lentement un sourire vint illuminer leur visage, ils allaient avoir un bébé et bientôt tout le monde serait au courant de leur bonheur.

La vie du couple de déroulait sans heurt, personne a part Wilson et Cuddy n'était au courant que House était le père de l'enfant que portait Cameron, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux autres. Concernant l'enfant, ils n'avaient pas voulut en savoir le sexe, House était persuadé que ce serait une fille, il avait tout prévu, Allison, elle préférait ne rien savoir, avoir la surprise.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle était enceinte, House venait juste de lui interdire le contact avec les patients, elle avait poussé le plus longtemps possible, mais là, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé, elle ne se sentait plus capable d'assumer son rôle de médecin, d'autant plus qu'elle arborait un ventre plus que conséquent, même pour une femme enceinte. La faute en revenait à House qui lui préparait tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce dont elle avait envie et à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. A l'appartement, les préparatifs pour l'arrivé du bébé les mettaient en effervescence, en effet depuis quelques semaines, ils cherchaient un petite maison en banlieue, mais House rendait les choses difficile, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, il la rendait folle, Wilson et Cuddy faisaient tout pour les aider mais plus ils passaient de temps avec eux plus les risques que Chase et Foreman ainsi que tout le monde découvrent le secret qu'ils cachaient étaient importants. Tous avaient accepté l'idée qu'ils ne sauraient jamais qui était le père de cet enfant, mais les spéculations allaient bon train dans l'hôpital, tout le monde y allait de son hypothèse. Les hypothèses sur le changement de House et la supposée relation qu'il entretenait avec son employée courraient aussi dans l'hôpital, tous guettaient le moindre moment qu'ils passaient seul, Wilson et Cuddy faisaient tout pour éviter les ragots, mais depuis quelques temps, House devenait de plus en plus prévoyant et protecteur envers la jeune femme et cela ne passait pas inaperçus.

Deux mois plus tard, tout était enfin prêt, il ne restait qu'un mois avant la naissance du bébé, House était en effervescence il passait presque toute ses journées au téléphone avec Cameron, ils avaient enfin trouvé une nouvelle maison et elle passait ses journées à la décorer pour l'arrivée de leur enfant, de plus les parents de House étaient aussi en ville. Ils avaient été prévenus que personne à l'exception de Wilson et Cuddy ne savaient qu'il était le futur père, ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi maintenir cette chape de mystère autour de cette grossesse mais ils avaient accepté. Tout le monde semblait trouver bien étrange que les parents de House arrivent en ville juste au moment où Cameron allait accoucher, mais personne n'osait s'en ouvrir directement aux deux protagonistes, House refusait de parler avec quiconque et Cameron avait déménagé et personne ne savait où elle vivait à présent. Cependant, tous savaient que lorsque le bébé arriverait ils sauraient enfin qui en était le géniteur.

Tout l'hôpital était en effervescence, Cameron venait d'être admise à la maternité, le bébé arrivait avec trois semaines d'avance, mais tout était normal, elles allaient bien. House était comme un fou, il ne tenait plus en place, quand il avait su que sa compagne était arrivé, il avait bloqué l'information et envoyé Foreman et Chase visiter l'appartement de leur nouveau patient, plus pour les tenir éloignés que par réelle nécessité, il avait déjà établit un diagnostic.

Il avait été décidé que seul Cuddy, Wilson et lui devait assister à l'accouchement, la directrice de l'hôpital devait se charger de la procédure assistée par les deux hommes. Cela avait parut étrange aux autres médecins, mais ils avaient respecté de choix de la future maman, la question que tout le monde se posait était, pourquoi avoir demandé House ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait il accepté ? Les rumeurs avaient couru dans les couloirs, chacun y allant de son hypothèse, mais encore une fois personne n'avait osé demander aux intéressés la raison de ces étranges choix.

Dès que la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Cameron était parvenu aux oreilles des trois médecins, ils s'étaient précipités pour la rejoindre dans la chambre de travail, tous s'étaient préparé à la naissance de cet enfant, tous l'attendaient avec impatience. A qui allait elle ressembler ?

Quelques heures de souffrance plus tard, Cameron tenait dans ses bras sa fille couvée par le regard bienveillant des trois médecins.

Cu : Félicitation, elle est en parfaite santé.

W : Comment allez vous l'appeler ?

Cameron échangea un regard avec House.

C : Esther. Je vous présente Esther House.

Cu : Elle a vos yeux House, ce sera dur de le cacher bien longtemps.

En effet la fillette avait les yeux d'un bleu très clair, exactement les mêmes que ceux de son père.

Tous échangèrent un sourire niais. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce avec le nouveau né, ils entendirent des voix à l'extérieur de la pièce, ils avaient été tellement concentrés sur le naissance le l'enfant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la moitié de l'hôpital se tenait dans le couloir pour voir le bébé.

Pendant que House tenait son Esther dans ses bras, la regardant sous toutes les coutures, Wilson et Cuddy aidait Allison à s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

C : Tu devrais me la donner, ça paraîtrait étrange que tu sortes avec mon enfant dans tes bras.

A contre cœur, House remis sa fille dans les bras de sa mère, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il en avait assez de ces faux semblants, il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était heureux, qu'il avait enfin une compagne et un enfant, une fille, Esther.

Ils sortirent de la salle sous le regard des employés de l'hôpital qui adressaient leurs félicitations à la nouvelle maman, House ne tenait plus, il n'arrivait plus à supporter de passer inaperçu, après tout, il était le père. Sentant la main de Wilson sur son épaule, il se calma, bientôt, tout le monde saurait qu'il était le père et, passé une période d'étonnement, tout le monde l'accepterait.

Se frayant un passe dans la cohue, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Cameron.

Quelques heures plus tard, Chase et Foreman vinrent voir l'enfant de Cameron, ils étaient déçu de ne pas avoir assisté à la naissance de la fille de leur amie, mais après tout quand House décidait quelque chose, personne ne pouvait aller contre.

Ch : Elle est magnifique.

C : Merci.

Ch : Je peux la prendre ?

C : Oui, bien sûr vas y, elle est réveillée.

Chase se pencha sur le berceau installé juste à côté du lit de Cameron et prit le bébé dans ses bras. La fillette resta étrangement calme, visiblement en plus des yeux de son père, elle avait aussi prit son caractère, elle semblait étrangement détachée, comme si rien dans ce qui se passait ne lui importait.

Foreman s'approcha de Chase et regarda l'enfant par-dessus son épaule. Petit à petit, un sourire vint étiré ses lèvres.

F : Comment tu l'as appelé ?

C : Esther.

F : Esther House, oui c'est bien.

Cameron et Chase le regardèrent avec de grand yeux, comment savait il que House était le père, aucune information n'avait filtré.

C : Mais comment… ?

F : Elle a les mêmes yeux que lui et puis, personne à part House ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça.

Ch : House ?? Mais comment… ? Depuis quand ??

C : Depuis que je suis revenue de Los Angeles, il est venu me chercher.

F : Tu es heureuse ?

C : Oui, il est merveilleux, prévoyant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être comme ça.

F : Tant mieux pour toi, pour vous, je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble.

Chase n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, il regardait l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sans pouvoir, sans vouloir le croire. Il avait toujours entretenu l'espoir que quand le bébé serait né, Cameron se tournerait vers lui pour jouer le rôle de père, mais si House était vraiment le père, ce qui ne faisait visiblement aucun doute, il n'avait plus aucune chance de la récupérer, il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Ch : Oui, félicitation.

Il déposa le bébé dans son berceau et sorti de la chambre sans ajouter un mot, sans adresser un regard à personne.

C : Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

F : Il croyait simplement que comme ton enfant n'avait pas de père, tu reviendrais vers lui.

C : Mais, je ne lui ai jamais laisser entendre qu'il jouerait un rôle dans la vie de mon enfant.

F : Non, mais tu connais Chase.

Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, House fit irruption dans la pièce et, voyant Foreman entrain de discuter avec Allison, il se figea. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, son esprit travaillait à trouver une excuse pour justifier sa visite à la jeune femme.

F : Félicitation House, vous avez une petite fille parfaite.

House adressa un regard interrogateur à Cameron.

C : Elle lui a fait ton regard.

House croisa le regard de Cameron et, sous les yeux de Foreman, ils éclatèrent de rire.

H : C'est pour ça que Chase à tenté de me tuer d'un regard quand je l'ai croisé, je croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose de coincé là où il faut pas.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, il ne changerait jamais, un vrai gamin, toujours prêt à dire n'importe quoi.

Quand ils se furent calmés, House se dirigea vers le berceau de son enfant et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, Foreman ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Allison avait raison, il semblait presque tendre, en tout cas il paraissait heureux. Quand il vit que le jeune papa allait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, Foreman décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser et de les laisser seuls.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il vit Wilson et Cuddy venir dans la direction de la chambre.

F : A mon avis, ce n'est pas le moment d'aller les voir.

Cu : Pourquoi ?

F : Ils sont en famille, il vaut mieux les laisser tant que personne d'autre ne sait pour eux.

W : Vous savez qui est le père ?

F : Oui.

W : Comment ?

F : Elle a les mêmes yeux que lui. Et puis, il est arrivé quand je parlais avec Cameron.

Wilson et Cuddy échangèrent un regard attendrit, visiblement House n'arrivait pas à rester loin de sa fille plus de quelques minutes.

F : Chase a mal réagit quand il a sut. Il pensait sûrement que cet enfant n'avait pas de père et que Cameron allait lui demander de jouer ce rôle. Alors quand il a apprit que c'était House, il est parti, je ne sais pas où il est.

Cu : Ca lui passera, il va se calmer, de toute façon je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse les séparer. Il faudra qu'il se fasse une raison.

Une semaine plus tard, tout l'hôpital était au courant que le père de l'enfant de Cameron était House, au début personne ne voulait le croire, mais voyant les aller retours que House effectuait entre son bureau et la chambre de la jeune femme tous durent se rendre à l'évidence, il était bien le père de la petite Esther. Et puis, les parents de House étaient passés voir le nouveau né, si il n'était pas le père qu'est ce que ses parents seraient venu faire ici.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils purent rentrer chez eux avec leur enfant. A la maison tout était prêt pour recevoir la fillette.

Leur vie allait commencer. Ils avaient prévu de se marier dans l'année, leur fille allait grandir dans une famille unie et heureuse.

Et, quelques années plus tard, au grand bonheur de tout le monde, un petit John vint agrandir la famille.

22


End file.
